


Sleep well, my child

by Questionslovefears (Oncer993)



Series: Five days of Arrow [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Baby Queen, F/M, Gen, Olivia Queen - Freeform, Very short fluffy fic, because they deserve it, domestic olicity, family fic, olicity - Freeform, olicity happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer993/pseuds/Questionslovefears
Summary: Oliver and Felicity watch their daughter sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the last day of my self imposed challenge, I give you a sweet little fic featuring baby Olivia.

As Felicity started to open her eyes, she stretched her hand out to the other side of the bed. It was empty and cold. Frowning, she tossed the comforter aside and felt around for her slippers. She didn’t bother calling out for Oliver; she already knew where he was.

She covered her mouth as she stifled a yawn, walking out of their bedroom and down the hall to Olivia’s room. She could see the nightlight shining out into the hallway from where the door was slightly opened.

Just as she expected, Oliver was standing by the crib looking down into it.

She watched silently from the doorway, taking in the scene in front of her. Him watching her rest as though he was afraid that if he took his eyes off her for just a minute, she’d wake.

He lifted his head and turned towards her with a knowing smile.

“Hey,” he whispered.

She smiled back, stepping forward to join him at his side.

“Everything okay?” She whispered as she rubbed her hand over his back.

He nodded.

“Everything’s fine.”

Felicity glanced down at the sleeping infant. She laid on her back, wearing her pink “My auntie kicks butt” onesie, courtesy of Thea, sleeping peacefully without a care in the world.

She reached down, running her hand gently through the short black hair on her head.

“Are you going to watch her sleep every night?” Felicity asked Oliver.

He just looked at her and then back at their daughter. He never thought he’d have this, a family of his own. He didn’t think it would ever fit in his future.

“Yeah,” he deadpanned with a small laugh.

“Okay,” Felicity shrugged as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her nearer.

This _was_ real. This was their life and neither of them would have it any other way.


End file.
